ANNOYING CHANYEOL
by PyChanbaek
Summary: (COMPLETE)[SHORTFIC] Mereka saling mencintai, saling merasa cemburu, dan merasa saling memiliki tapi mereka tidak terikat dalam hubungan sejenis pacaran atau apapun namanya, Chanyeol terlalu gengsi dan Baekhyun terlalu jual mahal, apa boleh buat? School life, BXB, YAOI AREA, DLDR! FLUFFY.
1. Chapter 1

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada orang menyebalkan?

Jawabannya ya tidak ada! Karena dia lah penyebab rasa menyebalkan yang paling menyebalkan dari segala sesuatu yang menyebalkan, dialah orangnya ParkChanyeol.

Ohh siapa yang tak kenal dengan Pria jangkung nan tampan itu. Dia adalah idola diantara para gadis, tapi sayang otaknya tinggal setengah, menurut Baekhyun. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya menjahili Baekhyun, dimana saja. Mau itu ditempat sepi atau ramai sekalipun.

"Dasar Yoda sial!" Baekhyun berujar sampai urat lehernya terasa akan putus, Pria jangkung yang diteriakinya Yoda diujung sana hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Jangan mengumpatiku terus, nanti kau cinta padaku." Celetuknya seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si mungil, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dalam mimpimu" Hardik Baekhyun dengan wajah judesnya.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya." Cela Chanyeol bersedikap dada. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah atau malu, entahlah. Ia lantas berdecih menutupinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Yoda gila sepertimu." Baekhyun mencerca dengan kalimat pedas seperti biasa. Pria jangkung itu memutar matanya jengah.

"Kata orang yang tadi malam mendesah gila hanya karena jari-jariku." Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada berbahaya ditelinga Baekhyun membuat pemuda mungil itu mati kutu menahan malu.

"Aku membenci mu!" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian berlalu seraya menghentak-hentak'kan kakinya kesal.

Menjadi munafik adalah manusiawi, tapi kemunafik'kan tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana.

Sambil terkekeh Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Sungguh, pria bertelinga Yoda itu sangat menyukai jika Baekhyun bersungut dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang masam dan itu tentu mengundang tanya dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sahabat baik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan wajah masam mu itu? Kau membuat semangat belajar ku menurun, Baek." Kyungsoo menegurnya, Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Yoda sialan itu, dia menghancurkan pagi ku." Dalih Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah. Seharusnya mereka sudah bisa menebak dari awal, bahwa Chanyeol adalah penyebab perubahan mood Baekhyun. Mereka selalu terlibat pertikaian tak berarti selama hampir setiap hari.

"Aku penasaran akan satu hal, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya, Baekhyun berdehem guna membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Kalian pun tahu itu." Kata Baekhyun disertai senyuman kikuknya.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Teman macam apa yang setiap berbicara selalu berakhir di ranjang?" Sarkas Kyungsoo seraya memberi tatapan intimidasinya.

"Kami hanya terbawa suasana." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Luhan dan Kyungsoo lantas berdecih lalu mulai menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Kau harus bertanya dengannya tentang hubungan kalian, sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini!" Seru Luhan sungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya ragu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin dimanfaatkan sebagai pemuas nafsunya saja." Ujar Luhan seraya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah bercinta!" Tutur Baekhyun jujur. Memang benar mereka belum pernah bercinta satu kali pun, lebih tepatnya, Belum. Mereka memang sering making out dan selalu berakhir di ranjang, tapi hanya itu saja, tak pernah berakhir dengan bercinta. Mereka tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih karena pasti ada saja yang mengganggu mereka. Baik sengaja maupun tidak. Begitupun dengan kejadian tadi malam, ibunya lah yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

 _Chanyeol memiliki hobi menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, hampir setiap hari ia mendatangi kediaman Byun hanya untuk bertemu dengan si mungil pecinta strawberry itu. Malam ini pun Chanyeol datang dengan menggunakan sepeda nya karena rumah Baekhyun berbeda beberapa blok dengan rumahnya._

 _"Dia ada diatas, baru saja pulang." Ujar Nyonya Byun memberi tahu. Chanyeol mengernyit heran._

 _"Baru pulang?" Ulang Chanyeol karena setahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu tadi, sebab Chanyeol harus melakukan ujian ulang karena nilainya yang dibawah kkm. Wanita paruh baya yang bernama lengkap Byun Yoona itupun mengangguk._

 _"Tadi dia jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pamit untuk menemui Baekhyun di kamarnya._

 _Saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menggugah iman. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggangnya, punggung mulusnya terpampang nyata didepan mata Chanyeol sementara ia sibuk memilih baju dan tak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol sama sekali._

 _Chanyeol lantas menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya pula bertepatan dengan Baekhyun yang berbalik badan setelah selesai memilih baju._

 _"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kerutan didahi, tak benar menyadari jika ada singa lapar yang siap melahap dirinya._

 _"Aku merindukan mu makanya aku datang, kau pasti merindukan aku juga, kan." Ujar Chanyeol percaya diri, Baekhyun berdecih._

 _"Ewhh jangan kepedean! Pergi sana, aku ingin memakai baju!" Usir Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah melangkah mendekati Baekhyun._

 _"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Chanyeol disertai menyeringai membuat Baekhyun berjengit heran._

 _"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, pergilah atau ku hajar!" Ancam Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh, dia juara hapkido, ngomong-ngomong._

 _"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Tantang Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Baekhyun._

 _"Cha..Chanyeol mau apa kau?" Baekhyun sudah memasang tameng seraya menuturkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak lemari miliknya._

 _"Ingin menghukum mu." Tutur Chanyeol enteng, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti._

 _"Kemana saja kau tadi? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?" Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun hingga merapat ke tubuhnya._

 _"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik, belum menyadari jika posisinya dalam bahaya._

 _"Karena aku **sahabat** mu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. "Katakan! Darimana saja kau tadi?" tuntut Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pegangannya dipingang Baekhyun._

 _"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol, namun rengkuhannya lebih kuat._

 _"Fine! Nikmati hukuman mu." Lalu tanpa kata Chanyeol menabrakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat Baekhyun berkedip untuk memahami._

 _Baekhyun lantas berontak, namun Chanyeol malah menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun pun ikut terbuai, tangannya kini bertengger indah didepan dada Chanyeol, merasakan dabaran jantung pria itu yang sama persis seperti miliknya saat ini._

 _Ciuman mereka semakin intens saat Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun ke arah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua, lidah Chanyeol dengan berani mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung._

 _"Ughh.." Baekhyun mendesah disela ciuman mereka saat tangan Chanyeol meremas pantatnya yang berisi. Ciuman Chanyeol beralih ke dada Baekhyun, ia lantas menjilat nipel Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol dengan sigat melepas handuk yang Baekhyun pakai hingga kini si mungil telah naked sepenuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol menangkup miliknya dalam genggaman pria itu._

 _"Janghh...nganhh.. Nghh.." Baekhyun berujar seraya memegang tangan Chanyeol berusaha menghentikannya, tapi Chanyeol tak perduli. Ia menaik turunkan penis Baekhyun dengan tempo teratur. Baekhyun menyerah, ia akhirnya pasrah dan menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Matanya tertutup rapat antara merasakan nikmat atau menahan malu karena sempat menolak tadi._

 _"Mhhh.. Lebih cepath Yeolhh~" Chanyeol menurutinya dengan senang hati, bibirnya pun kembali menyapa bibir Baekhyun, melihat dan membelit lidah si mungil dengan ganas. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan menggelitik diperutnya, ia tahu ia akan sampai sebentar lagi._

 _"BAEKHYUN!! CHANYEOL!! CEPAT TURUN, MAKAN MALAM!!" Teriak'kan Ibu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, Baekhyun mendesah kecewa._

 _"Ibumu menunggu kita, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun merengut kesal._

 _"Aku hampir sampai, please bantu aku, Yeollie~" Bujuknya dengan wajah memelas, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya._

 _"Unghh .. Lebih cepaathh.. Aahh.." dan tak lama dari itu cairan Baekhyun menyembur keluar disertai dengan punggungnya yang melengkung dalam. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan nikmat pasca orgasme nya karena langkah sang ibu terdengar semakin mendekati kamarnya._

 _Tepat saat Yoona hendak membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu meraih gagangnya dan membukanya._

 _"Mau kemana? Makanlah dulu baru pulang." Titah Yoona lembut._

 _"Ya, bi. Aku menunggu tuan putri memakai baju." Canda Chanyeol membuat Yoona terkekeh geli._

 _"Baiklah, cepat turun jika sudah selesai." Lalu Yoona pun kembali kebawah._

Itulah yang selalu terjadi, mereka tak pernah punya kesempatan melakukan hal lebih.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, kemudian mengangguk mantap membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Tak lama dari itu seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka dan mulai memberi materi mata pelajarannya.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena kelasnya akhirnya berakhir. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun bergegas membereskan barang-barang nya lalu keluar, tak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dikelas yang sudah memeras isi otak itu.

Mereka tengah sibuk berbual saat Kris tiba-tiba datang menginterupsinya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo lantas undur diri, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kapan kita akan memulai pekerjaan kita?" Kris bertanya disertai senyumannya yang menawan. Ahh Baekhyun lupa jika ia dan Kris satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Choi saem.

"Besok hari minggu, kan?" Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Di perpustakaan kota." Kris berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, besok tidak masalah."

Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama, pria jangkung itupun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol malah mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan Kris dan mereka terlihat akrab. Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka dan dengan cepat mendekati Baekhyun, mengganggu acara mari berbincang mereka.

"Ayo pulang! Ibuku menunggumu." Ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun dihentikan oleh si mungil.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti, Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau memiliki janji dengan ibuku, ingat?" Ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan. Baekhyun itu memang pelupa, ia selalu saja melupakan sesuatu. Ia memang memiliki janji dengan ibunya Chanyeol untuk membuat kue bersama.

"Ahh iya." Baekhyun nyengir kuda. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Kris, sampai jumpa besok." Kemudian Baekhyun pun berlalu bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya sampai jumpa besok, kau memiliki janji dengan nya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran, Baekhyun tanpa beban segera mengangguk.

"Kemana?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Ke perpustakaan kota, kami memiliki tugas kelompok." Tutur Baekhyun lalu memasuki Bus yang kebetulan sudah sampai, disusul dengan Chanyeol. Bus hari ini sangat penuh hingga mereka terpaksa harus berdiri.

"Aku ikut."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti cara kerja otak Chanyeol.

"Untuk mengawasimu agar tidak pacaran dengannya!" Seru Chanyeol cepat.

"Astaga! Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan dia Chanyeol, tenang saja!" Ujar Baekhyun membantah perkataan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Bagus, awas saja jika kau pacaran dengan orang lain, akan ku bunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri." Ancam si jangkung tak masuk akal.

"Dan jika kau yang pacaran maka aku akan memotong penismu lalu ku berikan pada mongryong!" Ancam Baekhyun balik.

"Janji, aku tak mungkin menyakiti hati calon menantu ibuku." Meski hampir ratusan kali Baekhyun mendengar itu, hatinha tetap saja berdebar seperti saat pertama kali mendengarnya.

.

Inilah cara mereka berteman, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berteman saat pertama kali masuk SMA, berarti dari satu tahun yang lalu mengingat mereka baru di tingkat ke dua saat ini. Mereka berteman dengan normal sampai Chanyeol mencetus peraturan larangan pacaran di antara mereka. Hubungan mereka pun menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, meski belum bisa dibilang pacaran juga sebab tidak pernah ada pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu nyaman berlindung dibawah kata pertemanan, mereka hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Hai long time no see ((: Py bawak cerita baru, cerita ringan tanpa masalah berarti wkwkwk Gemes liat ChanBaek beberapa hari ini

Py mau lanjut ff yang lain tapinya otaknya mandek, semua udah py coba ketik-ketik dan rata-rata berenti diseperempat jalan.. maafkan otak py yang tidak seberapa ini\digaplok masal/

well, sambil nunggu ff yang lain up, coba aja baca ini siapa tau tertarik ((: BTW ini SHORTFIC yaa ;)

Mind to riview???


	2. Chapter 2

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Hari minggu pun tiba, Baekhyun dan Kris benar mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan kota seperti apa yang mereka janjikan. Chanyeol tidak jadi ikut, ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri yang mana hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Padahal pria itu sendirilah yang memaksa untuk ikut, tapi dia juga yang membatalkannya. Baekhyun sudah berharap akan kedatangan Chanyeol, tapi pria itu mengiriminya pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak dengan Seulgi, teman satu kelas Chanyeol. Ugh, Baekhyun makin kesal saat memikirkannya.

"Baek, kau bisa merusak bukunya." tegur Kris saat Baekhyun membolak-balik lembaran kertas dibuku yang berada ditangannya dengan ganas, Baekhyun tersentak lalu terkekeh canggung kemudian.

"Jika mood mu sedang tidak baik, tak apa kita pulang saja, kita bisa mengerjakannya lain kali. Lagi pula kita masih memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk mengerjakannya." Kris berujar pengertian, Baekhyun menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak! Kita tak harus batal mengerjakan tugas hanya karena mood ku yang buruk, tugas kita tidak akan selesai dalam satu kali pengerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa minat, Kris mendesah pelan seraya meletakkan buku ditangannya.

"Tapi dengan mood yang buruk kita tidak akan menghasilkan apapun." Baekhyun sekali lagi ingin menyangkal, tapi Kris sama sekali tak menerima sangkalan apapun. Ia berakhir mengikuti tarikan tangan Kris dan berakhir ditempat hiburan. Baekhyun tak berniat menaiki wahana apapun dan Kris tak bisa memaksa, tapi Baekhyun memakan segala macam makanan manis yang ada di pandangannya. Kris rasa Baekhyun bisa saja diabetes karena terlalu banyak makan manis, yahh setidaknya Kris berhasil menaik'kan mood Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, lain kali aku janji kita akan menyelesaikan tugas kita dalam keadaan apapun." Ucap Baekhyun disertai senyuman lima jarinya membuat matanya ikut melengkung tersenyum.

"Tak masalah. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kris, dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Kris mengantar Baekhyun sampai kedepan panggar rumah si mungil, meski jarak dari halte ke rumah Baekhyun lumayan jauh. Setelah Kris tak terlihat dari pandangan matanya barulah Baekhyun berbalik menuju rumahnya, tapi ia berhenti kala mendapat cekalan ditangannya.

"Kau baru pulang jam segini?" pertanyaan itu menguar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol tepat setelah ia berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil itu berbalik kembali.

"Terserah ku!" Ketus Baekhyun yang masih menyimpan kesal untuk Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan aku, itu mendesak, Baek. Laporan kelompok kami tiba-tiba terformat, kami harus membuatnya kembali karena besok masa tenggatnya." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan simpati si mungil. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya jengah, tak benar menaruh peduli akan penjelasan Chanyeol barusan.

"Oke baiklah, ini eskrim untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku." Chanyeol tentu tahu obat mujarab untuk penyakit merajuk Baekhyun adalah eskrim strawberry, mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyukai segala jenis makanan manis terutama yang berbau strawberry. Chanyeol fikir ia berhasil, tapi tidak.

"Ahh terimakasih, tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak makan yang manis hari ini." Tolaknya membuat Chanyeol berjengit heran, tumben sekali, fikirnya. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alibi, perut Baekhyun selalu memiliki tempat untuk makanan manis, ia hanya masih terlalu jengkel dengan Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah, aku mau tidur." Usir si mungil masih mempertahankan wajah judes nya.

"Tunggu!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, "Kalau kau tak mau eskrim dari ku tak apa, tapi jangan tolak yang ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Obat nyamuk? Untuk apa?" Yahh, Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun obat nyamuk semprot. Baekhyun benar tak bisa berfikir kenapa Chanyeol memberinya obat nyamuk semprot.

"Aku tak suka ada yang menyentuh mu selain aku, jadi semprotkan ini kedalam kamarmu sebelum tidur agar nyamuk-nyamuk itu tak bisa menyentuh tubuh calon menantu ibuku."

Astaga, Chanyeol selalu memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat Baekhyun takjub.

Sekarang katakan! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol?

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri dari tadi, ia masih terkesan dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi, lelah tak membiarkannya terjaga lebih lama, dalam hitungan menit, dia menyerah pada kekuatan tidur.

Baekhyun bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya, dia diikat di kursi di ruang gelap, tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Tapi, dia tidak merasa takut atau takut, atau bahkan sedikit ketakutan. Keringat berkilau di dahinya saat tali itu membakar pergelangan tangannya sedikit. Dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dengan seringaian.

"Chanyeol?" dia memastikan pandangannya.

Seakan diberi isyarat, dia melihat sosok yang mendekatinya. Tinggi, tampan. Kepala yang akrab dengan rambut coklat gelap dan mata besar nan indah membuatnya sempurna. Kupu-kupu berkibar di dada Baekhyun.

"Aku di sini, Sayang," Chanyeol tersenyum, tatapan ganas di matanya yang dipenuhi birahi.

Baekhyun mengerang, merasa darah menembaki pinggangnya ketika Chanyeol menutup celah di antara mereka. Tangannya di paha Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut, mencium bibirnya sekilas, hanya sekilas. Baekhyun menginginkan lebih banyak sentuhannya, tetapi di tempat lain. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau sangat seksi," Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, mengunci tatapannya dengan brunette yang terikat.

Si mungil menggigil pada nada yang digunakan Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup di dadanya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup pipinya, menelusuri lingkaran lambat di sekitar rahangnya sebelum menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, memunculkan rengekan tak terkendali dari brunette horny.

"Cha.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merengek kepanasan naik di pipinya, bahkan lebih terangsang oleh gerakan itu. Sementara itu, dia mengisap jari kekasihnya, menonton dengan tidak jelas ketika si jangkung hanya menyeringai padanya, menyaksikan dia semakin terangsang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?" Chanyeol mendengkur, jari basahnya membelai puting Baekhyun membuatnya menggigil dan memerah.

"Chanyeol..aku ingin kau ... tolong ... .AHHhhh!" Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika Chanyeol dengan lembut meremas selangkangannya. Air mata terbentuk di matanya karena tubuhnya terlalu panas dalam kebutuhan yang menyakitkan, kakinya berubah menjadi jeli. Dia membutuhkannya ... dia membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan, sayangku." Tepat setelah itu Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpinya dalam keadaan selangkangan yang basah. Baekhyun berdecak lidah lalu menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Sepasang suami istri, begitulah mereka menyebut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena hampir setiap hari mereka selalu terlibat pertikaian seperti pertikaian rumah tangga, seisi sekolah sudah terlalu faham akan kelakuan kedua sejoli itu dan tak pernah menaruh peduli akan itu. Seperti saat ini salah satunya, Baekhyun sibuk mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau blushing, berarti aku benar! Kau memimpikan aku tadi malam, iyakan!" seru Chanyeol menutut. Itu adalah perdebatan mereka pagi ini, dimulai dari Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasa dan si mungil menunjuk'kan gelagat anehnya yaitu malu-malu memandangi Chanyeol hingga membuat pria jangkung itu keheranan dan memiliki spekulasi bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tahu penyebabnya dalam satu kali tebakan, ia sudah terlalu mengenal Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah mau mengakui itu dan alhasil mereka berdebat sepajang perjalanan.

"Tidak! Jangan sok tahu!" Sentak Baekhyun, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan Chanyeol padahal ia tengah merajuk pada pria itu.

"Mengaku saja~" Goda Chanyeol seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Menyebalkan!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku menyebalkan? Tapi kau tetap suka'kan?" Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Tapi bukan Baekhyu namanya jika ia mengaku begitu saja.

"Enyah saja kau!" Ketusnya lalu berlalu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya yang makin menjadi, karena Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi itu. Yang Chanyeol katakan adalah kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Astaga!! ini udah berapa kali ganti judul coba?? wkwkwkwk

janji deh ini yang terakhir :D

Kalian pada gemes gak sihh liat ChanBaek akhir-akhir ini, astogehh mereka cute sekalee py jadi meleleh;')

py cinta mereka manyak manyak :3

Mind to riview???


	3. Chapter 3

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Waktu sudah menunjuk'kan pukul 11 malam, seharusnya Baekhyun sudah berada di alam mimpinya saat ini karena besok ia harus sekolah pagi, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Si mungil itu kini tengah berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka dengan wajah cemberut.

Ia merasa lapar dan ingin memakan sesuatu, ia membutuhkan cemilan dan di kulkas sedang tidak memiliki apapun yang ingin ia makan, stoknya habis.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, tapi tak berapa lama ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Ia dengan cepat kembali ke kamarnya lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Chanyeol. Ia akan meminta tolong pada pria itu untuk membelikan Baekhyun beberapa cemilan, meskipun Chanyeol menyebalkan, pria itu tetap saja akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Baekhyun. Hal itulah menjadi salah satu alasan yang Membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meletak'kan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu dalam cemas karena panggilannya belum juga diangkat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir saja menyerah, namun akhirnya telfonnya diangkat dengan suara serak Chanyeol sebagai penyambut, pasti pria jangkung itu sudah tertidur tadi, Baekhyun jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengganggu pria bertelinga Yoda itu.

"Chanyeol, kau tidur?" dengan bodohnya Baekhyun memberi pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu pasti.

"Tidak, aku habis lari maraton," Jawab Chanyeol kesal, Baekhyun mencibir tapi tak mengambil banyak peduli untuk hal itu.

"Aku lapar, belikan aku makanan!" Pinta si mungil yang lebih terdengar memerintah. Chanyeol diujung sana berdecak tak percaya.

"Ini jam 11 malam, Byun. Kau serius menyuruh ku untuk membeli makanan ditengah malam begini?" Baekhyun bergumam manja untuk jawaban.

"Iyaaa~ aku lapar, kau tega membiarkan aku mati kelaparan? Nanti jika aku mati bagaimana? Kau siap kehilangan aku?" Ia kembali merengek membuat Chanyeol mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membelikannya untuk mu." Final Chanyeol "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Aku ingin MCD, eskrim, cokelat, cheesecake, strawberry, dan beberapa keripik." Pinta Baekhyun kalap.

"Kau ingin memeras ku atau apa?" Chanyeol berujar dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ jangan pelit dengan calon masa depan mu sendiri." Baekhyun selalu tahu cara untuk membujuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap terbujuk. Dengan tanpa banyak bantahan lagi Chanyeol segera memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil ayahnya yang terparkir indah di garasi, ia tak mungkin keluar malam-malam hanya dengan sepeda. Terlalu bahaya untuk anak seumuran dirinya.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir didepan tv, terlalu bosan menunggu Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lama sekali. Sang ibu terbangun karena rasa haus mendera dan berjengit heran ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada disana, ditengah malam.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu mengambil fokus si mungil. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol mengantar makanan." Ucap Baekhyun memberitahu. Yoona entah kenapa mendesah lelah.

"Kau menyuruhnya lagi? Baekhyun, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan kau tidak boleh berlaku seenaknya begitu terhadap Chanyeol!" Seru Yoona dengan serius.

"Dia juga tak masalah aku berbuat begitu~" Balas Baekhyun acuh, Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya yang satu itu.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam menunggu, Chanyeol datang dengan semua pesanan yang diminta Baekhyun tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"Terimakasih, Yeollie~" Baekhyun memberikannya senyuman bulan sabit miliknya, yang berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol bergetar di setiap kali melihatnya.

"Apapun untuk mu." Tuturnya tulus seraya mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun menghadiahinya kecupan di pipi.

"Kau mau menginap?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menggoda ku?" Tanyanya main-main seraya menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda si mungil.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Chanyeol, butuh beberapa detik akhirnya Baekhyun faham.

"Dasar mesum!" pekik si mungil kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

"Aku membawa mobil ayah ku, aku akan menjemput mu besok." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menuju mobilnya. Setelah Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun tak lengah segera menyantap makanannya, ia bergumam senang. Bukan karena makanannya, melainkan senang karena makanan itu diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

See!! Benarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan!

Chanyeol memang selalu bisa dihandalkan.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Sudah dikatakan bukan, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu terlibat pertikaian yang tidak berguna. Seperti pagi ini contohnya, mereka saat ini sedang berdebat karena suatu hal yang sepele. Itu karena Baekhyun bangun kesiangan akibat tadi malam ia tidur sangat larut. Mereka bahkan berdebat dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memegangi bagian selangkangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng kasar seraya menghalangi langkah Chanyeol yang akan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Tidak! Nanti saja! Kita sudah telat, Chanyeol. Kau pipisnya di sekolah saja!" Ucap Baekhyun bersikeukeuh. Ohh astaga! Chanyeol harus lebih lama lagi menahannya padahal sudah sangat terujung. Tidak'kah Baekhyun salah waktu untuk mengajaknya berdebat?

"Demi tuhan Baek, Jika saja aku ketoilet sebentar kita tidak akan telat dan aku pun sudah merasa lega, kita bahkan menghabiskan 15 menit hanya untuk berdebat!" Sungut Chanyeol, karena jujur saja ia kebelet pipis sedari tadi dan Baekhyun malah melarangnya ketoilet dengan alasan mereka akan telat.

"Boys, jika kalian lebih lama lagi disana kalian akan benar-benar terlambat." Minseok menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Kakak sulung Baekhyun itu sudah terlalu jengah melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi guna menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, menunggu 5 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah leganya.

Lalu mereka pun segera pergi ke sekolah karena mereka tak ingin terlambat, namun sayang beribu sayang baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan masuk kekelas karna mereka terlambat.

Well, coba saja salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengalah lebih cepat pasti mereka tidak akan berakhir dibawah teriknya panas matahari.

"Ini salahmu!" Si mungil menuding dalam delikan tajamnya. Chanyeol membola tak percaya.

"Kita terlambat itu karena kau bangun kesiangan, jangan memutar balik'kan fakta!" Ujar Chanyeol tak terima karena Baekhyun malah menyalahkan dirinya atas keterlambatan mereka.

"Tapi kalau saja kau tidak memperlambat kita dengan panggilan alam mu itu, kita tidak akan terlambat begini!" Seru Baekhyun keras kepala. Mana mau Baekhyun disalahkan dalam hal ini, sementara Chanyeol juga memiliki andil besar dalam keterlambatan mereka.

Sekarang lihatlah siapa yang membuat mereka terlambat datang ke kampus!

"Panas sekali, kalau aku sakit, aku akan katakan pada ibumu jika ini karena ulah mu!" Ancam si mungil, pedas seperti biasa. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika begini, ia lantas meraih botol minuman didalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah agar tidak dehidrasi, duduklah disana." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk kursi panjang di samping lapangan, Baekhyun hendak membantah, tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannya. "Aku yang akan menjalani hukuman mu." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu, Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Aku tak ingin calon menantu ibuku kenapa-kenapa." Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki kalimat apapun untuk membantah Chanyeol. Ia duduk dikursi dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjalani hukuman mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol tak mungkin marah pada Baekhyun meski ingin, ia terlalu cinta pada si mungil itu. Tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Chanyeol makin segede raksasa, Baekhyun makin imut imut menggemaskan.. ahh sungguh tak kuat :3

Makasih banyak buat yang mau ngefav, follow and riview ;* py cinta kalian ((:

 **n3208007, Linaexoss, Guest, chanbaekismyown, parksiaaa, aerismol, Park LouisYeol, chanbee, daeri beeyeol, kickykeklikler**


	4. Chapter 4

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Seulgi berani menanyai tentang kebenaran hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sedikit terusik karena hal itu.

"Kami hanya bersahabat," Jawab Chanyeol mengklarifikasi dan Seulgi tampak masih ingin menguji kesabaran Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin? Karena dari penglihatan ku kalian lebih dekat dari itu." Seulgi berujar dengan gaya membosankan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, kami hanya berteman tidak lebih." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan. Seulgi menyeringai.

"Jadi kau belum punya pacar, begitu?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berarti aku memiliki peluang untuk menjadi kekasih mu?" Sontak saja pertanyaan Seulgi tersebut membuat Chanyeol tergugu.

Melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol, Seulgi lantas tertawa, "Haha, aku bercanda! Tapi jika kau memiliki waktu luang tolong difikirkan lagi." Ujarnya seraya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Seulgi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas seraya memutar-mutar ponselnya, ia sedari tadi merekam pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak kau kejar dia?" Kai tiba-tiba bersuara setelah berdiam diri menyaksikan pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Chanyeol balik, tak mengerti.

"Si bodoh ini, dia itu sedang menawarkan diri seharusnya kau terima tawaran itu sebelum lenyap, kapan lagi bisa berkencan dengan wanita secantik dan sepopuler itu." Kai mencetus dengan segala asumsinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya kala si mungil terlintas di fikirannya. Chanyeol harus memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun, bukan? Ia dan Baekhyun memiliki perjanjian dan peraturan yang harus ditaati, tak mungkin Chanyeol melupakan perjanjian mereka.

"Kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai ingin tahu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan?" Kai menantang dan Chanyeol merasa tertantang. Benar, apa yang harus Chanyeol takutkan sementara ia dan Baekhyun tak dalam ikatan apapun, mereka hanya memiliki perjanjian konyol yang bisa dibatalkan dengan mudah, itu bukanlah perkara sulit.

Chanyeol menatap Kai sekali lagi dalam ragu, tapi pria tan itu memberi anggukan meyakinkan. Chanyeol berakhir dengan melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Seulgi, untung saja wanita itu belum jauh, fikirnya.

"Seulgi, tunggu!!" Chanyeol memanggil dalam teriakan, Seulgi berhenti lalu berbalik.

"Ya, ada apa?" wanita itu menyahutnya disertai senyuman.

"Minggu ini jika kau kosong, bagaimana jika kita menonton?" Tawar Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menonton."

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Sekolah telah berakhir, seperti biasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang bersama menggunakan bus untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Minggu nanti aku dan Kris akan mengerjakan tugas kami yang belum selesai." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi membuat Baekhyun berjengit heran.

"Kau tidak mau ikut? Kali ini aku memperbolehkan mu ikut." Tutur si mungil dengan senyuman sombongnya, berfikir bahwa Chanyeol akan kegirangan karena telah di perbolehkan untuk mengikutinya, namun Chanyeol malah memberinya gelengan kecil.

"Sebenarnya minggu ini Ibu ku meminta aku untuk menemaninya belanja mingguan." Chanyeol berujar takut-takut, jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Chanyeol membohongi Baekhyun.

"Tumben sekali." Baekhyun makin heran, tak biasanya ibu minta ditemani kemana-mana, ibu Chanyeol itu biasanya lebih suka berpergian sendirian atau bersama sang suami tercinta.

"Aku pun heran, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, tak mungkin Chanyeol menolak ajak'kan ibunya yang sangat jarang meminta tolong padanya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar bernafas lega karena Baekhyun tak menaruh curiga sama sekali.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kai baru saja meletak'kan saat Seulgi tiba-tiba datang menerjang tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau memang sepupu terbaik yang pernah ada~" Ucap wanita itu penuh kesenangan. Kai berdecak malas menanggapinya.

"Karena memang hanya aku sepupu yang kau punya." Celetuk Kai tanpa minat.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun." Desah Kai. Seulgi sontak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi perlu kau ingat jika tanpa aku mungkin kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo." Seulgi berujar seraya bersidekap dada.

Seulgi memang pernah menolong Kai saat pria tan itu membutuhkan bantuan nya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya kau benar, Kau menolong aku satu kali dan aku menolong mu satu kali, kita impas. Jadi jangan berharap ada lain kali lagi." Ujar Kai memperingatkan. Jadi yang Kai lakukan adalah membalas perbuatan Seulgi, semacam give and take.

"Iya, tenang saja!" Seru Seulgi sedikit kesal. Jika bukan karena Seulgi butuh, Seulgi tak akan sudi diberi wejangan seperti ini.

Seulgi sudah lama menaruh hati dengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita bermarga Kim itu kesulitan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol, sampai-sampai Seulgi harus meminta tolong pada Kai untuk mempengaruhi Chanyeol.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Hari minggu tiba dan mood Baekhyun benar-benar bagus kali ini, ia dengan sigap menyelesaikan beberapa bagian penting untuk tugasnya, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang sore hari saja. Sebab pekerjaan mereka 70% hampir rampung, jadi mereka bisa melanjutkan 30% sisanya dipertemuan berikutnya.

Kris seperti biasa selalu mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumah si mungil dengan selamat. Baekhyun benar terkesan akan hal itu, menurutnya Kris adalah pria yang gentle, jika tidak, tak mungkin'kan Kris rela mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

"Aku pulang~" Teriak Baekhyun, namun tak mendapat jawaban. Si mungil itu merengut sebentar sebelum mencium bau menggiurkan dari dapur, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mendapati sang ibu yang sibuk didepan oven.

Hidung bangir Baekhyun langsung saja mengendus-endus aroma yang menguar ke seisi dapur.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Gumamnya seraya mendekati meja dapur yang tersedia Strawberry Cheesecake di atasnya, tanpa permisi lagi Baekhyun langsung menduduk'kan dirinya di meja dan melahap tanpa ragu kue yang menjadi kesukaannya itu.

Yoona hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat itu, entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun selalu terlihat menggemaskan saat makan.

Bunyi dentingan dari oven menandakan kue yang lainnya juga sudah masak, Yoona mengambilnya dan meletak'kan diatas meja.

Baekhyun merengut membaui Kue yang baru keluar dari oven itu, "BananaCake, untuk siapa ibu? Aku tidak suka pisang jika ibu lupa." Si mungil mengujar protes, Yoona tersenyum maklum.

"Ibu tahu dan ibu tidak lupa, ini untuk Chanyeol, setelah kau selesai makan nanti berikan padanya." Ujar Yoona seraya memasuk'kan kue tadi kedalam kotak kue. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, kebetulan sekali, fikirnya. Ia juga ingin bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasa ia sedikit rindu dengan pria bertelinga Yoda itu.

Setelah kue miliknya habis tak bersisa, Baekhyun pun mengantarkan kue buatan ibunya ke kediaman Park yang hanya beda beberapa blok dengan rumahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira seraya memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lima jari pria itu, terlebih Baekhyun saat ini juga membawakan kue kesukaan Chanyeol, bayangkan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol nanti.

Terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada didepan rumah Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya menapaki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol dan membuka pintu rumah tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, itu adalah kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun setiap kali berkunjung.

"Baekhyun, kau datang?" Itu ibunya Chanyeol yang bertanya seraya keluar dari dalam dapur, rupanya telinga wanita paruh baya itu cukup peka untuk mendengar deritan pintu.

"Aku membawakan kue buatan ibu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan kotak kue kepada Nyonya Park. Wanita paruh baya itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Eomma, apa Chanyeol ada?" Tanya si mungil penasaran, sebab biasanya pria jangkung itu jika mendengar suaranya langsung keluar untuk menemuinya.

"Chanyeol belum pulang, ia pergi dari tadi siang, Eomma pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Iya, Chanyeol memang mengatakan pada ku bahwa dia menemani eomma belanja mingguan, tidak'kah?" si mungil menggigit bibirnya penuh harap.

"Tidak, kau tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol itu paling susah untuk diajak belanja, Eomma pergi dengan Appa mu tadi." Baekhyun benar terkejut akan hal itu, ia tak bodoh untuk memahami jika Chanyeol tengah membohongi dirinya.

"Eomma bolehkah aku menunggu Chanyeol pulang, dikamarnya?" Si mungil meminta izin.

"Jangan berperilaku seperti orang asing, buatlah seperti dirumah mu sendiri." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu disertai senyuman keibuannya yang menulari Baekhyun dalam senyum pula.

Baekhyun pun segera memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan menduduk'kan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, namun belum sampai lima menit rasa bosan sudah menyerang dirinya. Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk menjelajahi isi kamar yang sudah hampir tiap hari ia masuki itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Photo dirinya dan Chanyeol masih mendominasi isi kamar itu.

Salah satu kebiasaan imut Chanyeol adalah membuat reminder di kertas note yang ia tempelkan disepanjang pinggiran meja. Baekhyun pun berakhir dengan membaca semua isi dari kertas-kertas yang menempel itu. Sungguh, tidak ada yang istimewa karena isinya adalah jadwal-jadwal kegiatan sekolah yang harus Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol memang rajin belajar, tapi ia tak pernah bisa merapikan meja belajarnya, jadi Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membersihkan meja belajar Chanyeol untuk membuang rasa bosan, namun matanya malah tertarik dengan note berwarna orange yang tertumpuk dibawah tumpukan buku yang ia angkat tadi. Dan isinya mampu membuat Baerkhyun meradang.

 **Hari minggu**

 **Menonton bersama Seulgi**

 **at XXX**

Huh? Apalagi ini? Fikir Baekhyun, ternyata Chanyeol membohongi dirinya karena pria itu pergi bersama Seulgi. Hebat!

Wahh Yeol, kau sepertinya menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak masalah berbohong untuk menutupi sesuatu, yang menjadi masalah adalah saat kebohongan mu terbongkar dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

astaga virus **WB** itu bener-bener mengerikan hiks :'((

 **IG : Pychanbaek** Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	5. Chapter 5

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol benar menepati janjinya untuk menonton dengan Seulgi dan disinilah dia sekarang. Didalam bioskop yang gelap dengan popcorn di pangkuannya serta Seulgi yang sibuk memegangi tangannya karena takut dengan adegan menyeramkan yang ditayangkan dilayar lebar itu, mereka menonton film horor sebagaimana permintaan wanita itu dan kini lihatlah malah wanita itu pula yang menjerit ketakutan, sudah jelas ini adalah alibi agar Seulgi memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol.

Selama hampir 2 jam akhirnya film itu selesai dan kini mereka tengah mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan, lagi-lagi itu adalah hasil permintaan Seulgi yang mengeluh kelaparan karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan samyetang, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menelfonnya saat ini.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk meraih ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya sebelum Seulgi menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengangkat telfon jika tengah bersama ku." Wanita itu mengujar protes.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Chanyeol, baru kali ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama~" Rengekan Seulgi jelas membuat Chanyeol tak enak hati, meski wanita itu bukan pacarnya, Chanyeol rasa tidak sopan juga jika ia mengangkat telfon disaat mereka dalam tahap pendekatan.

Chanyeol berakhir mengabaikan telfon nya dan juga mengabaikan getaran-getaran lainnya yang mungkin berasal dari telfon atau pesan lainnya.

"Ahh bagaimana kalau kita berfoto sambil menunggu makanan kita datang." Tawar Seulgi dan Chanyeol tak memiliki opsi lain selain menerima tawaran itu, Seulgi dengan gesit mengabadikan wajah mereka berdua, tak hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, wanita itu langsung saja memasuk'kan photo mereka berdua kedalam SNS pribadi miliknya.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Seulgi memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari mulai beranjak malam. Chanyeol sebagai pria gentleman mengantarkan Seulgi pulang ke rumah wanita itu.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Channie~" Seulgi memberinya satu kecupan di pipi dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut akan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang Seulgi lakukan.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun masih memandangi note berwarna orange itu untuk beberapa saat untuk memastikan pandangannya, untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah membaca.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak salah baca sama sekali, itu memang benar berisi janji temu Chanyeol dengan Seulgi. Baekhyun benar tak dapat menahan geram segera meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan menanyakan keberadaan pria itu, tapi ini sudah panggilan Baekhyun yang ke tujuh dan Chanyeol tak juga menerima panggilan itu. Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol mampu mengabaikan dirinya.

Baekhyun teringat jika Seulgi sangat aktif dimedia sosial, wanita itu sangat gemar memposting bagaimana harinya terlewati, Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat membuka akun SNS nya dan menstalking milik Seulgi.

Benar saja. Seulgi memposting photonya bersama Chanyeol dengan caption yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun muak.

 **Thanks for today Channie~ mumuww**

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menahan kesal dalam diri, ia bangkit dan mengambil photo-photo dirinya yang tertempel di dinding kamar Chanyeol, photo mereka berdua Baekhyun robek dan meninggalkan gambar Chanyeol seorang diri disana.

Katakan jika Baekhyun kekanakan, tapi ia tak peduli, dia hanya benar-benar kesal telah dibohongi Chanyeol.

Pria itu terus mencetus larangan berpacaran diantara mereka berdua, tapi kini pria itu dengan berani menjalin kasih dengan orang lain.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Seohyun saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari lorong yang menhubungkan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Si mungil tak memberi jawaban apapun, dia terus saja melangkah disertai air mata dipipinya dan itu jelas mengundang tanya dari Seohyun.

Tak lama Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya dan langsung menuju dapur karena rasa haus mendera, saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kulkas, BananaCake langsung menyapa matanya.

Chanyeol memasukkan potongan kecil kedalam mulutnya, "Seperti buatan ibu Yoona." Chanyeol bergumam, ia bisa dengan mudah menebak karena sudah terlalu sering memakan kue buatan ibunya Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol sudah kenyang jadi ia hanya makan sepotong dan ia beralih menuju kamarnya agar bisa mandi dan istirahat dia cukup lelah hari ini.

Chanyeol terperangah saat mendapati kamarnya hancur berantakan, meja belajarnya benar-benar bersntakan, photo-photonya berserakan dilantai.

Chanyeol pun melihat photo itu, photo Baekhyun menghilang semuanya dan beberapa photo dirobek meninggalkan photonya sendiri.

"Eomma, apa ada yang masuk kedalam kamar ku?" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya, tadi Baekhyun menunggu mu disini," Seohyun balas berteriak seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Chanyeol. "Tapi dia tiba-tiba pulang sambil menangis, ada apa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu belum melihat kondisi kamar Chanyeol.

"Ohh Shit!" Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Omo... Yaishh anak itu, selalu saja memberantak'kan kamarnya."

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol berubah menjadi tak sabaran, ia mengetuk pintu dengan brutal tanpa perduli orang didalam rumah akan terganggu karena ulahnya.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan Minseok sebagai penyambut.

"Oh astaga untunglah kau datang, rumah ini bisa hancur jika dia terus-terusan begitu." Kakak dari Baekhyun itu mengerang frustasi, Chanyeol meringis, ia tahu betul sifat Baekhyun itu kalau tengah murka ia bisa menghempaskan apapun barang disekitarnya.

Chanyeol pun segera naik keatas menuju kamar Baekhyun, namun pintu kamar si mungil dikunci dengan rapat oleh sang pemilik.

"Baek, buka pintunya ini aku." Chanyeol berujar seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun nampaknya si mungil itu tak berniat untuk meladeni Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayolah jangan kekanakan, aku bisa jelaskan." tak lama dari itu akhirnya pintu terbuka dan wajah sembab Baekhyun yang pertama kali tertangkap indera penglihatan Chanyeol.

"Aku kekanakan kata mu? Lalu kau apa? Kau berbohong hanya untuk berkencan dengan orang lain, dewasa sekali!" Sarkas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Aku tahu aku salah sudah membohongi dirimu, aku minta maaf." Sesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdecih.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongi mu, aku melakukan itu karena aku takut kau akan marah, bagaimana pun kita terikat janji sebelumnya."

"Bagus jika kau ingat memiliki janji, kau melarang ku untuk berkencan, tapi malah dirimu lah yang berkencan, tidak'kah kau ingat jika kau yang membuat peraturannya?" Ujar Baekhyun seraya bersedekap dada.

"Wowowow kau sepertinya salah faham, aku tidak berkencan dengan Seulgi, kami masih dalam tahap pendekatan dan juga tidak'kah kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapi janji yang aku buat?" Ujar Chanyeol mulai habis kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol agaknya sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun seolah memojok'kan dirinya, bukankah ia sudah minta maaf tadi?

Baekhyun tak seharusnya memarahi dia hanya karena janji yang bisa diubah kapanpun, Baekhyun tak memiliki hak untuk menghakimi dirinya sementara mereka tak terikat dalam hubungan apapun.

"Huh?"

"Kau marah dengan ku hanya karena janji itu, kan? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang ayo kita lupakan janji itu, kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun yang kau mau, begitupun aku. Jadi kau tak perlu marah-marah karena merasa terkhianati oleh sebuah janji yang tidak berarti apa-apa." putus Chanyeol akhirnya masih dalam kesal yang mendera.

Baekhyun tak benar dapat menguasai keterkejutannya kali ini, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sejenak sangking terkejutnya, tak benar menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu.

Si mungil itu menarik nafasnya guna menetralisir airmatanya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Wah kau memang luar biasa Chanyeol, kau memang menyebalkan." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan menyadarkan Chanyeol. "Baik jika itu mau mu, mulai sekarang kita bukan lagi sepasang sahabat. Pun mulai saat ini, jangan pernah datang kerumah ku atau muncul dihadapan ku lagi karena aku muak melihat wajah menyebalkan mu itu, aku membenci mu!" Bantingan dipintu sebagai akhir dari pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

Meski Chanyeol cukup terperangah dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, pria itu mencoba untuk tak banyak mengabil peduli karena ia fikir Barkhyun tak berhak mengatur hidupnya, mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar, iyakan?" Monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Beda Chanyeol, beda pula dengan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu nampak meringkuk diatas ranjang sambil menangis.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa patah hati bisa membuatnya hilang nafas, ia menangis tersedu seorang diri didalam dunianya. Ingin rasanya marah, tapi ia bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk melakukannya, berfikir bahwa mungkin saja semuanya berawal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia yang memasang harap terlalu tinggi pada Chanyeol yang membuat ia jatuh terlalu dalam akibat harapnya sendiri.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengucapan janji, hanya saja jangan terlalu menaruh percaya didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

astaga virus **WB** itu bener-bener mengerikan hiks :'((

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	6. Chapter 6

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan dongkol bukan main, ia tak habis fikir Baekhyun memarahinya hanya karena masalah sepele. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, ia berakhir dengan membuang semua photo yang sudah dirobek oleh Baekhyun tadi ke tempat sampah.

"Kau fikir kau saja yang bisa marah, hah!! Aku juga bisa!" Hardiknya pada tempat sampah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu memulai kemarahan yang lain seperti orang idiot karena yang dimarahinya juga tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, jangankan mengerti, mendengar saja tidak.

"Ahh terserah, aku tak perduli." Final Chanyeol akhirnya seraya menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tertidur. Tapi tak bisa, matanya enggan untuk terpejam dan rasa kantuk menjauhi dirinya. Ia lantas terduduk dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Aku tak bisa begini, besok aku akan minta maaf padanya, pasti dia akan memaafkan aku, toh Baekhyun juga bukan orang pendendam." Monolognya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Lagipula mana sanggup Baekhyun marah pada ku lama-lama, besok juga dia akan merengek pada ku." Sambungnya berbangga diri, Chanyeol kembali terbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **Meanwhile...**

Baekhyun masih menangis bahkan hari hampir menjelang tengah malam dan Minseok bersumpah akan pindah ke Busan untuk tinggal bersama nenek mereka jika Baekhyun tak juga menghentikan acara tangisannya karena sumpah demi apapun suara tangisan Baekhyun sangat mengganggu dan ia membutuhkan tidur karena dia memiliki kelas pagi besok. Minseok menyerah, kakak Baekhyun itu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Aku akan menyumpal mulut mu jika kau tidak diam saat ini juga, kau tahu ibu dan ayah akan pulang besok jadi aku memiliki waktu untuk menyiksa mu lebih lama." Ancam Minseok kesal. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Baekhyun makin kencang.

"Aku hancur, Hyung... Hueeeee..." Teriaknya kalap.

Minseok mendesah jengah, "Kenapa? Kau hamil?" Sarkas Minseok emosi.

"Kau gila, Hyung? Aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin aku hamil!" Seru Baekhyun pun tak kalah emosi disela tangisan nya.

"Thats it, kau laki-laki lalu kenapa kau harus merengek seperti perempuan?" Baekhyun jelas kesal akan perkataan Hyung nya itu, tapi belum sempat ia mengujar protes, Minseok telah lebih dulu membungkamnya lewat kata-kata.

"Kau tahu, untungnya menjadi laki-laki?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kita tidak seperti perempuan yang memiliki perasaan yang rapuh, kita bisa mendominasi karena kita laki-laki, jadi lebih baik kau pergi tendang selangkangannya dan berhenti merengek."

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Pagi menjelang Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang didera pusing, terlalu banyak memforsir airmata. Baekhyun jadi menyesal sendiri karena menangis, untung saja Hyung nya datang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehancuran.

Suasana hati Baekhyun sangat buruk pagi ini, tapi perkataan Hyung nya benar-benar menampar telak dirinya.

Well, bagaima pun suasana hati nya, the show must go on, isn't it?

Jadi, Baekhyun memantapkan hati untuk membalas perbuatan menyebalkan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun telah bersiap untuk membuka kenop pintu rumahnya saat pintu rumahnya diketuk, Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya siapa kiranya yang bertamu pagi-pagi karena sang tamu sudah membuka suaranya, itu Chanyeol.

Ahh, Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Chanyeol selalu menjemputnya sebelum pergi kesekolah.

"Kenapa kau berhenti dipintu dan menghalangi langkah ku?" Minseok bertanya dengan heran dan sedikit kesal karena Minseok harus cepat sampai dikampus.

"Hyung, ada Chanyeol di luar, tolong katakan padanya jika aku sudah pergi dari tadi." pinta Baekhyun memelas, Minseok memicingkan matanya menimang.

"Apa yang aku dapat?" Minseok memulai penawaran.

"Astaga Hyung, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menolong ku tanpa meminta imbalan?" Panik Baekhyun tak benar menarik peduli Minseok.

Pangeran baozi itu mengedik'kan bahunya acuh, "Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, kalau kau tidak mau memberi ku imbalan jangan pernah berharap kau bisa mendapat pertolongan." Ujar Minseok seraya bersiap untuk meraih kenop pintu, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Fine!! Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, jadi tolong aku, please~" Rengek Baekhyun seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Oke, tawaran diterima." ucap Minseok disertai senyuman kemenangan.

Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya merobek-robek bibir yang menampilkan senyuman menjengkelkan itu, tapi sialnya Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan Hyungnya itu saat ini.

Baekhyun bersembunyi disebalik pintu setelah Minseok membuka'kan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Eh, Hyung, Baekhyun ada'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak, Baekhyun sudah pergi dari tadi, dia mengatakan jika memiliki janji." Jawab Minseok, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Pria itu lantas menarik langkahnya menjauhi rumah Baekhyun.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Saat pertama kali sampai di sekolah, hal yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah mencari Baekhyun ke kelas si mungil. Namun nihil, Baekhyun tidak berada disana, tapi Chanyeol melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol ketahui bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat.

"Apakah Baekhyun belum datang?" Tanya nya pada duo beagle line itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "bukankah kalian biasanya pergi bersama?" Tanya si mata doe keheranan.

"Memang, tapi Minseok Hyung mengatakan dia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi." Monolognya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengedik'kan bahu mereka tak tahu.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan berbalik ke kelasnya.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol tak terlihat lagi, Baekhyun memasuki kelas nya seraya terus menatap pintu, takut-takut jika Chanyeol bisa muncul kapanpun.

"Baekby, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Luhan keheranan, Baekhyun cepat-cepat Menduduk'kan buttnya di kursi.

"Aku sedang menghindari Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar tanpa basa-basi, sukses mengundang bingung Luhan maupun Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Luhan tak dapat menahan diri dalam tanya. Baekhyun mendesah lesu.

"Dia menyebalkan, dia menipu ku." Geram Baekhyun, kemudian dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam tanpa ada yang di sensor sedikitpun.

"Dasar laknat!" Kyungsoo yang biasanya stay calm pun turut merasa geram dengan Chanyeol saat mendengar cerita itu dari Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Baek!" Seru Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan kalian sebagai sahabat karib ku." Ujar Baekhyun melodrama.

"Tenang saja, kami akan selalu membantu mu." Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun tepukan di bahu.

Luhan tersenyum miring saat sebuah ide melintas didalam fikirannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan menyelamatkan dirimu dari patah hati." Ujarnya senang. Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo berjengit heran kala melihat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan kelas.

"Perhatian semuanya~" Teriakan Luhan sukses mengambil alih eksistensi para teman sekelasnya.

"Aku memiliki pengumuman untuk kalian." Ujarnya disertai senyuman nakal, Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jika ini tidak penting, aku akan menendang bokong karena mengganggu tidur ku." Daehyun diujung sana mengujar protes, sebab tidur pulasnya terganggu. Pria itu memang biasa melanjutkan tidur saat guru belum memasuki kelas mereka.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut bersorak setuju akan apa yang Daehyun katakan.

"Eitss, tenang dulu permisahh~ biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku dulu," Lagi Baekhyun melihat seringaian nakal dibibir Luhan. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdo'a bahwa Luhan tidak akan berbuat gila.

Dan Baekhyun lupa, jika itu menyangkut Luhan, berdo'a pun tak mempan, pria cantik itu terlalu kebal karena yang diucapkan Luhan selanjutnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu bukan main.

"BAEKHYUN KITA TENGAH MENGADAKAN SAYEMBARA UNTUK MENCARI SEORANG KEKASIH, JIKA ADA YANG BERMINAT, SILAHKAN HUBUNGI KAMI."

Tahu begini Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri saja tadi.

.

Menangis karena cinta tak pernah menjadi masalah besar dalam hidup karena setiap orang membutuhkan airmata untuk membuktikan bahwa kita masih memiliki hati, tapi jangan pernah menjadi lemah. Karena saat kau lemah, akan sangat mudah untuk menginjak mu.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

#HAPPYEXOLDAY

Saengil chukkae aeri-ya ;*

gak kerasa udah lewat satu tahun lagi dan py bangga masih bersama fandom ini menemani EXO :'))

Py bahagia bisa jadi bagian dari keluarga ini :'))

selamat hari jadi kita yang ke4 ;))

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	7. Chapter 7

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Saat istirahat tiba Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk menemui Baekhyun di kelas sebelum Seulgi datang dan mengajaknya makan bersama dikantin.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin menolak itu dan disinilah dia sekarang. Makan berdua dengan Seulgi di satu meja yang sama.

Mereka masih berdua sampai Kai tiba-tiba datang dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar lelah.

"Bukankah kau mau menemui Kyungsoo tadi?" Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka suara. Sedikit merasa heran sebab Kai tadi mengatakan akan menemui kekasih bermata doenya itu.

"Memang," Jawab Kai tanpa minat seraya mencomot teobokkie dari piring Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Seulgi kesal. Tentu saja, wanita itu merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Kai.

Kai berdecak, "Tanyakan itu pada kerumunan yang ada disana!" Serunya seraya menunjuk kerumunan didepan kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol sontak berjengit heran.

"Kenapa mereka menyerbu kelas Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Mereka sedang melakukan pendaftaran." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Pendaftaran untuk apa?" Seulgi pun nampaknya turut penasaran.

"Untuk menjadi kekasih Baekhyun," Ujar Kai Sontak saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut ditempatnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun melakukan sayembara untuk mencari kekasih, berita itu bahkan sudah menyebar seantero sekolah." Jelas Kai. Chanyeol tanpa kata segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan Seulgi yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Seulgi mendesah kecewa, "Aku tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sepopuler itu." Celetuknya seraya memandangi kerumunan itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun itu sangat digilai disekolah ini sebelum Chanyeol mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun itu miliknya dan membuat satu persatu penggemar Baekhyun mundur teratur." Jelas Kai memberitahu, Seulgi memang murid baru maka itu dia tak tahu fakta mengenai Baekhyun.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa sampai dihadapan Baekhyun setelah menerobos dengan paksa kerumunan itu.

"Baek, apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun terperanjat di tempatnya saat Chanyeol bertanya dengan nafas memburu. Baekhyun tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab dan ia juga sedang tak berminat berbicara dengan Chanyeol, beruntung Luhan dengan sigap menjadi benteng diantara mereka.

"Woho santai dude, kau tak bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun karena belum giliranmu, kau harus mengantri seperti yang lain." Ujar Luhan seraya bersedekap dada.

Chanyeol mendengus remeh, "Oh siapapun tahu, Aku tak membutuhkan itu, aku bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun semau ku." Balas Chanyeol dengan bersedekap dada pula.

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi, iyakan Kyung?" Luhan berujar pada Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri melihat pertikaian kecil antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, berniat meminta dukungan.

Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat mengangguk setuju, "Dia benar Chanyeol, kau harus mengantri agar bisa bicara dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol terperangah saat Kyungsoo ikut membenarkan, biasanya kekasih Kai itu lebih memilih diam ketimbang ikut campur dengan urusan yang tidak penting menurutnya.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak menatapnya, berharap si mungil itu memiliki pendapat lain. Ayolah, bagaimana pun mereka itu sangat dekat, iyakan?

"Baek.."

"Giliran selanjutnya~" Tapi harapan itu pupus ketika Baekhyun malah menganggapnya tidak ada. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menduduk'kan buttnya diatas kursi seraya memandangi satu persatu dari mereka memulai pendaftaran.

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika akan ada banyak yang menanggapi perkataan konyol Luhan, ia tak menyangka jika ada orang yang tertarik pada dirinya.

Waktu istirahat mereka hanya satu jam, Baekhyun tak yakin akan dapat menyeselesaikan ini dengan cepat, ditambah Chanyeol sedari tadi mengganggu kegiatannya, sungguh membuat waktu terbuang banyak.

"Tidak'kah kau mengaca sebelum mendaftar untuk menjadi kekasihnya?" Itu Chanyeol, lagi. Seperti itulah yang sedari tadi ia lakukan, benar-benar membantu. Yerin, si adik kelas yang disindir Chanyeol itu mengernyit tapi tak membalas kalimat itu.

Gadis bersenyum cerah itu memberikan apa yang ia bawa untuk Baekhyun, itu adalah kotak bekal.

"Oppa, ambil lah, aku membuatnya sendiri." Ujarnya senang. Chanyeol berdecih saat Baekhyun memberinya senyuman manis.

"Bukankah pengumumannya baru dibuat tadi pagi, bagaimana kau bisa memberi aku bekal sekarang, apakah ini untuk orang lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu, ia tak bisa menahan untuk itu karena memang Luhan mengumumkan itu tadi pagi, tidak logis rasanya jika Yerin sudah menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"I..itu sebenarnya..."

"Sudah pasti dia akan memberikannya pada orang lain Baek, kau dijadikan pilihan terakhir!" Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendesah lelah, pening di kepala tiba-tiba mendera.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjadi menyebalkan sekali saja!" Baekhyun tak kalah berseru, kesal sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya berpendapat, Baek!" dalih Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat mu, jika kau disini untuk mengganggu ku lebih baik kau pergi." Usir Baekhyun merasa jengah. Chanyeol memilih diam, ia masih ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol menunggu, akhirnya antrian panjang itu berhenti karena Baekhyun mengeluhkan perutnya yang keroncongan.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan mengutarakan apa yang ada difikirannya sebelum Luhan menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kami butuh makan disini." Ketusnya benar tak menarik peduli Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu berusaha mendekati Baekhyun.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, kau bisa bicara nanti." Baekhyun bukannya memberi Chanyeol muka, ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol dan Luhan terlibat pertikaian yang tidak berarti.

Chanyeol melongo tak percaya. Sungguh? Ia sudah menunggu lama, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keberatan, tentu saja. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa selain pasrah?

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun tak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, itu adalah tekatnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol yang berkemungkinan besar akan menghancurkan tekatnya.

Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat pulang agat tidak bertemu Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak dirinya karena Chanyeol sudah berada diujung koridor lorong kelasnya, sudah pasti pria jangkung itu berniat menemuinya.

Baekhyun tak bisa meminta bantuan Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan karena teman-temannya itu sudah pulang lebih dulu, mereka memiliki janji kencan.

Baekhyun mengumpat, karena dia tidak bisa keluar dari kelasnya, simungil itu memilih untuk bersembunyi disebalik pintu.

Baekhyun terlalu waspada memandang kedepan khawatir jika Chanyeol muncul dari sana hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Dan saat Baekhyun berbalik, "Oh astaga! Yaishh!!" Baekhyun berseru seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa akan copot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang itu ingin tahu.

"Sshhtt.. Jangan berisik, Kris. Aku tengah bersembunyi dari Chanyeol." Bisiknya seraya tetap was-was memandang kearah pintu.

"Ohh jadi ini alasan mu mencari pacar, kau putus dari Chanyeol?" lagi Kris bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar didalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak putus karena kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang ada didalam benak mu, kami hanya berteman." Baekhyun merasa tercekat kala mengatakan itu pada Kris. Kris tersenyum maklum, sangat jelas terlihat dimatanya jika Baekhyun tengah mengalami dilema bathin.

"Kau sedang mencari pacar'kan?" Simungil mengernyit namun tetap memberi anggukan. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang menjadi kekasih mu." tawarnya, Baekhyun menjadi gugup sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari kekasih, tapi Luhan lah yang membuatnya begitu, Baekhyun terpaksa harus membuka pendaftaran dan berpura-pura antusias pada setiap orang yang mendaftar meski ia akan menolak mereka.

Baekhyun bisa menolak mereka semua, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Baekhyun terlalu segan untuk mengatakan tidak pada pria itu, Kris sudah terlalu baik padanya selama ini.

Ditengah kebingungan yang melanda, tawa Kris tiba-tiba memecah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk mencari pacar, tenang saja! Aku hanya bercanda." Kekeh Kris, Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak hati.

"Tapi aku punya tawaran bagus, ku rasa akan sangat baik jika kau menerimanya." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Menurut pandangan ku, kau hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu, aku disini menawarkan diri untuk membantu karena aku juga memerlukannya." Jelas Kris tak benar membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, aku sedang panik jadi aku tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan yang bertele-tele dari mu!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kenapa pula Kris harus membuatnya berfikir disaat seperti ini.

"Ayo kita berpura-pura pacaran dengan begitu Chanyeol akan merasa cemburu dan aku juga bisa membuat seseorang cemburu, kita sama-sama untung." Jelas Kris seraya menyandarkan buttnya pada pinggiran meja.

"Dan siapa orang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Kau kenal jessica?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia lah yang ingin aku buat cemburu." Oh, sekarang Baekhyun mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Tapi rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar, Kris mendesah pelan.

"Bisakah sesi pertanyaan ini dilanjutkan nanti karena Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan membuka pintu itu." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk pintu disamping Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu dan tepat saat itu pintu terbuka membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan tersungkur didepan Kris, beruntung pria itu segera menangkap pinggang nya menahan Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh.

Menurut pandangan Chanyeol, mereka berdua terlalu intim. Dengan tangan tangan Kris di pinggang Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat baju seragam Kris, seolah mereka baru saja... berciuman?

Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa geram karenanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pria jangkung itu menyentak dalam tanya kemudian.

"Tawaran ku masih berlaku." Bisik Kris pelan agar Chanyeol tak dapat mendengar perkataan mereka.

Dan Baekhyun tentu tak memiliki opsi lain selain menerima tawaran Kris, lagipula jika difikirkan kembali, ia tidak akan rugi apapun.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Kris lantas mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Chanyeol yang merasa terabaikan. "Hanya melakukan seperti apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan biasanya." Tuturnya enteng tanpa beban, mengabaikan fakta bahwa jantung Chanyeol hampir tertanggal karena terkejut.

"Bercanda mu tidak lucu!" serunya, berharap jika itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

Kris menggeleng, Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Kris dan menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Kris tidak bercanda, kami memang berpacaran sejak tadi siang, kau fikir sayembara yang aku lakukan hanyalah lelucon?"

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa hatinya seperti dicubit hingga ia ingin menangis.

.

.

Menjadi percaya diri pun selalu memiliki batas karena sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tak pernah berakhir baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Wagelasehh!!! Rambut Chanyeol blonde asdfghfhtt@#%@ .. bikin khilaf aja wkwkwk

Rambutnya uri Baekby juga ughh menggemaskan :'))

pertanda comeback semakin dekat dan py tak sabar :'))

thanks for fav, follow and riview.. py cinta kalian ;*

 **baekbyunch, Byunsex, Park LouisYeol, Light.Byun, Tianrui, cbaekxixo1, Guest, Pcyrealwife, PRISNA CHO, Narin.s, timsehunnie, Kyoong, byunaraa, icecream30, ChanBaek09, Lastrie964, byunpuja, Light.Byun, Chanbaekismyown, Park LouisYeol, Pcyrealwife, timsehunnie, loeybee, n3208007**

 **NB :** Btw, karena ini shortfic jadinya py ketik ini gak pernah sampe 2k paling banter ya cuma 1,5k wkwkwk kadang kurang, gapapa kan? wkwkwk

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	8. Chapter 8

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa hatinya tercubit hingga membuatnya ingin menangis, namun mengingat bahwa ia adalah pria sejati membuatnya menahan kuat perasaan ingin menangis itu.

Yang mana malah berubah menjadi amarah yang besar dan semakin menjadi saat Kris mengelus mochi cheeks Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu melangkah berbahaya mendekati kedua sejoli itu, lalu tanpa kata segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Kris.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh saat Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya menghantam wajah Kris. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, "Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan!!" Serunya panik pada telinga Chanyeol yang berubah tuli. Pria itu sama sekali tak mengindahi Baekhyun dan tetap melayangkan pukulan demi pukulannya.

"Chanyeol kau menyakitinya!! Astaga!" Lagi Baekhyun berseru berupaya menyadarkan Chanyeol.

Berhasil, pria jangkung itu akhirnya berhenti. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan Chanyeol!" Tolak Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang bukan main eratnya.

"Pulang sekarang! Aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan si pirang itu." Baekhyun mendengus geli, "tidak'kah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menanyai sidungu Chanyeol tentu pria itu tak bisa menjawabnya.

Melihat Chanyeol kebingungan, Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberi penjelasan, "Kau sama sekali tidak berhak melarang ku Chanyeol, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku," Ujar Baekhyun benar membuat Chanyeol terperangah, gengagaman tangannya terlepas. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk melupakan janji yang kita buat dan aku bisa berpacaran dengan siapapun yang aku mau, jadi kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menuntut apapun lagi dari ku."

Nah, sekarang Chanyeol baru tahu apa itu namanya mulut mu harimau mu. Ia tak benar menyangka jika perkataannya dihari lalu mengantarkan hatinya pada kerusakan.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Kris dan Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang kerumah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kekedai eskrim langganan Baekhyun untuk mendiskusikan tentang kesepakatan mereka sekaligus untuk membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Kris.

"Chen, tolong bawakan aku handuk dan air es." Pintanya pada seorang pria bersenyum bebek yang berada dibelakang meja kasir.

Chen tentu saja langsung membawakan apa yang Baekhyun minta. "Gomawo Chenchenie~" Ujar Baekhyun disertai aegyo yang mana membuat Chen mendengus. Baekhyun itu selalu baik kalau ada maunya, itu pendapat Chen.

Setelah menerima pesanan dari Baekhyun dan Kris, Chen pun kembali ketempatnya untuk membuatkan apa yang diminta oleh keduanya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu Chanyeol akan melakukan ini pada mu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya semarah itu." Sesal Baekhyun seraya mengompres lebam-lebam di wajah Kris.

"Tak masalah, Inilah yang harus aku hadapi dengan pria pencemburu seperti Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol begitu cintanya dengan diri mu, pukulannya tidak main-main." Ujar Kris dengan segala asumsinya.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Percuma cinta tapi tak pernah diberi kepastian." Balas Baekhyun sedikit kesal, Kris bisa merasakan kekesalan itu saat Baekhyun menekan lukanya.

Baekhyun terburu meminta maaf saat Kris meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas dia, ceritakan saja tenang Jessica." Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya mengenai jessica, langsung memburu Kris bertepatan setelah ia selesai membersihkan semua luka Kris.

"Aku dan Jessica baru saja putus seminggu yang lalu karena kesalahan fahaman kecil yang ku buat," Kris menjeda kalimatnya kala melihat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya penuh telisik. "Pantas saja Chanyeol tak bisa membohongi mu, kau itu susah sekali dibohongi." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya bertemu mantan kekasih ku tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya dan yahh begitulah akhirnya." Jelas Kris tanpa minat.

"Lalu apa alasan mu mengajak berkerjasama?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Aku ingin membuatnya cemburu, kami baru saja putus minggu lalu dan dia sudah menggandeng pria lain. Jadi aku ingin, kau tau sedikit balas dendam." Jelasnya lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk faham.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya lalu membalas juluran tangan Kris. Keduanya pun berjabat tangan pertanda persetujuan kesepakatan mereka.

Chanyeol, tunggu karma mu!

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan kesal yang makin memuncak, tanpa mengucapkan salam pria itu berlalu menuju kekamarnya begitu saja mengundang tanya dari Eommanya yang saat itu kebetulan berada diruang keluarga.

Karena penasaran wanita paruh baya itu pun mengikuti anaknya, Seohyun berjengit heran kala mendapati Chanyeol tengah sibuk didepan layar PC nya tengah mengetik'kan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Channie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seohyun ingin tahu, Chanyeol tak mungkin tengah mengerjakan PR atau hal semacamnya yang berkaitan dengan perkerjaan individu dirumah sebab setahunya sekolah Chanyeol tak memberikan tugas seperti itu.

"Aku sedang membuat petisi." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kedai eskrim didepan komplek kita agar mereka pindah dari sana atau tutup sekalian." Kesal nya tak benar membuat Seohyun mengerti, hendak bertanya lebih lanjut tapi melihat Chanyeol sepertinya tengah tak bisa diganggu membuat Seohyun urung.

Sudahkah aku katakan jika kedai eskrim langganan Baekhyun terletak didepan komplek mereka?

Well, Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat Kris dan Baekhyun tengah berduaan disana tadi saat Chanyeol tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Itulah alasan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Esoknya saat disekolah, satu penjuru sekolah gempar melihat Kris dan Baekhyun tengah berlovey dovey di pagi hari layaknya sepasang Lovebird.

Mereka berjalan kekelas dengan tangan yang bergandengan erat, disertai kekehan jahil dari Kris dan rengutan kesal Baekhyun.

Jika dilihat dari jauh mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang romantis, tidak tahu saja mereka jika semuanya hanyalah pura-pura.

"Kris, maaf mengganggu, tapi kau ditunggu diruang osis." Ujar Jaehyun menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Ahh, Kris sampai lupa jika ia memiliki rapat osis pagi ini.

"Masuklah duluan." Ujar Kris pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memberikan Kris senyum manis.

Chuup~

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kris baru saja mencium pipinya tanpa permisi, oh lord!

"Ada Chanyeol." Kata Kris kemudian setelah menyadari kekagetan Baekhyun.

Si mungil itu menoleh dan benar saja, Chanyeol memang disana. Berdiri membeku diujung koridor. Setelah Kris pergi, Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kelasnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang seolah hendak menerkam dirinya.

"Woho.. Bisa kau jelaskan drama apa yang baru saja kami saksikan tadi?" Luhan dengan nada sarkasmenya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Kami berpacaran."

"Kau serius?" Kali ini Kyungsoo turut bertanya karena sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan keduanya, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa janggal dengan hubungan kalian?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo, "Kau memang sahabat ku yang paling peka, Kyungie~" Nah, Luhan dan Kyungsoo makin berjengit heran karenanya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menceritakan kejadian kemarin tanpa ada sensor sedikitpun.

"Aku tak menyangka Kris bisa sepintar itu." Celetuk Luhan setelah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan wajah derpnya, "Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku berteman dengan orang sebodoh ini,"

"Yaaiiishh, beraninya kau mengatai aku bodoh!" Seru Luhan tak terima. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang terima dirinya dikatai bodoh?

"Jika Kris bodoh tidak mungkin dia menjadi ketua osis." Jelas Kyungsoo kemudian.

Ahh, benar juga! Luhan memang bodoh!

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Kebiasaan Kai adalah menemui Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat dan mereka akan makan bersama dengan Chanyeol juga Sehun kekasih Luhan, junior mereka.

Namun kali ini berbeda, karena keberadaan Chanyeol telah digantikan oleh Kris. Mereka membincangkan banyak hal, dari mulai yang tidak penting hingga sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tidak penting.

Seperti kenapa matematika itu sulit dan kenapa Baekhyun diberi nama Baekhyun bukannya Jeniffer atau semacamnya. Ugh~ sungguh berfaedah.

Ketenangan mereka tiba-tiba terganggu dengan kedatangan Seulgi dan Chanyeol yang mengatakan ingin bergabung. Sebenarnya hanya Seulgi yang ingin, karena Chanyeol sedikit pun tidak sudi duduk satu meja dengan Kris.

Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi ia harus melihat Baekhyun dan Kris tengah bermesraan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah Kris kedalam nampan makanan yang ada dihadapan pria itu.

"Jadi, ceritakan bagaimana akhirnya kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Kai ingin tahu. Pria tan itu memiliki pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya karena yang Kai tahu Kris dan Baekhyun tak pernah dekat sebelumnya, tapi kini mereka malah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hal itu jelas mengagetkan Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Well, ucapkan terimakasih dengan sayembara konyol yang Luhan adakan hingga Kris memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada ku." Kai mengangguk mengerti dan Luhan menepuk dadanya bangga.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya kesal, mungkin kali ini Chanyeol harus menulis petisi untuk pihak sekolah agar mengeluarkan Luhan dari sekolah mereka. Si pencemburu Chanyeol!

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Kris saling bersitatap dan bertukar senyum yang hanya mereka sendiri yang faham artinya.

Beruntung, Baekhyun dan Kris sudah mendiskusikan ini kemarin hingga mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan mendadak dari orang-orang tanpa gugup.

Bagaimana Chanyeol? Sudahkah kau rasakan lidah pahit mu?

.

.

.

Itulah kenapa kita dianjurkan untuk berfikir sebelum mengeluarkan untaian kata. Bukan tanpa alasan kita dilahirkan dengan otak'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Makasih buat dukungan kalian;* lafyaa;*

Makasih juga masih mau nungguin fic ini :'))

Makasih buat foll, fav and riview ;*

 **kikipanzer, PrincessNs, n3208007, Yana Sehunn, Byunsex, Chanbaekismyown, Park LouisYeol, Light.Byun, Baekkiyod, riskibyunee, Narin.s, hyuniee86, Pcyrealwife, Chanyeoltidakmesum, ChanBaek09, Ryu Cho, Caplangnovember, leeyeol, tobenuna, cutiepiehyun, HD08, kikipanzer, Real Paochan, timsehunnie**

 **NB :** Ini 2chap lagi kayaknya bakalan end!! yeay!!

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	9. Chapter 9

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Sebagai pelengkap sandiwara yang KrisBaek lakukan, Kris akan mengantar Baekhyun kerumahnya seperti apa yang sudah mereka sepakati.

"Terimakasih Kris untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali." Ujar Baekhyun di serta senyuman lima jarinya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa disekolah." Pamit Kris kemudian.

Si mungil itu mengangguk semangat, "Hati-hati!"

Setelah Kris hilang dari pandangan matanya, Baekhyun pun memasuki rumahnya seraya bersenandung riang.

Hal itu jelas mengundang tanya Minseok yang kebetulan saat itu tengah bermalas-malasan didepan tv.

Minseok mendecakkan lidahnya seraya geleng-geleng kepala, "Putus dari Chanyeol ternyata membuat mu semakin gila, ya."

Baekhyun biasanya akan langsung mencak-mencak dan mengamuk pada Minseok jika sudah dikatai begitu, tapi hari ini Baekhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu sebab suasana hatinya benar-benar baik.

Bungsu Byun itu memandang wajah Hyung nya tanpa minat, "Terserah kau mau bilang apa aku tidak perduli. Tapi ada 2hal yang perlu kau ingat, Hyung." Nah, dahi Minseok mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun menjentik'kan telunjuknya, "Pertama, aku tidak gila." Kemudian ditambah dengan jari tengahnya, "Dan kedua, Aku tidak putus dari Chanyeol karena dia memang bukan pacarku."

"Ahh, satu lagi!" Seru Baekhyun, Minseok baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya menjadi urung.

"Ku fikir kau harus mengurangi makan mu, Hyung. Lihat pipi mu bahkan sudah melebihi besar bakpao, aku khawatir Chen akan meninggalkan mu dan mencari yang lebih langsing." Minseok menganga mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan, Minseok telah bersiap untuk menerjang Baekhyun dalam pukulan jikasaja adiknya itu tidak langsung kabur.

Baekhyun berlari seraya tertawa puas karena sudah bisa mengerjai Hyungnya itu yang mana makin membuat Minseok tambah geram.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Hari minggu biasanya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan seluruh harinya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bermain ps atau cuddling terkadang.

Jika bosan mereka akan pergi menonton bioskop dan menonton apapun film yang ditayangkan hari itu, tapi itu minggu lalu sebelum mereka bermusuhan.

Dan kini Chanyeol benar-benar bosan menghabiskan weekend dirumah, Chanyeol uring-uringan diatas ranjang miliknya. Tak lama dari itu senyum terkembang dibibir plum Chanyeol kala ide tiba-tiba mendatangi dirinya.

Chanyeol pun segera keluar dari kamarnya berniat mencari keberadaan sang eomma.

Senyum Chanyeol makin terkembang kala mendapati ibunya tengah sibuk di dapur, "kebetulan sekali." fikir Chanyeol.

"Aigoo~ kenapa Eomma ku cantik sekali hari ini." Seohyun berjengit heran mendengar pujian Chanyeol disertai senyuman idiot anaknya itu.

"Eomma tidak ada uang kecil, Chanyeol." Namanya juga ibu rumah tangga, wanita paruh baya itu tentu tahu betul Chanyeol pasti memiliki keinginan dibalik pujian itu.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, "Siapa juga yang meminta uang eomma." Ujarnya disertai cemberutan yang mana itu sangat tidak pantas.

Ugh! Jangan dibayangkan!

Seohyun memicingkan matanya, Chanyeol makin berdecak. "Eomma aku cuma ingin dibuatkan strawberry cheesecake." Jelasnya kemudian. Tuhkan! Firasat ibu-ibu jangan diremehkan!

"Eomma repot Chanyeol." Tolak wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eomma, ayolah ku mohon aku ingin memberikannya pada Baekhyun~" Rengek Chanyeol seraya memegangi tangan ibunya.

Seohyun mendesah pelan, "Baiklah eomma akan membuatkannya jika itu untuk menantu eomma." Ujar Seohyun, kemudian hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

 **Meanwhile...**

Seingat Baekhyun, dirinya tak memiliki janji apapun dengan Kris.

Jadi, kenapa Kris sudah berada diambang pintu rumahnya?

"Maaf lupa memberitahu mu, aku dengar Jessica akan hangout dengan kekasihnya dinamsan." Jelas Kris kikuk.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, Hari minggu adalah waktunya bagi Baekhyun untuk bermalas-malasan ditemani cemilan-cemilan tercintanya, tapi ia harus menolong Kris sebagaimana perjanjian mereka dibuat.

Baekhyun harus merelakan hari minggunya dengan menolong Kris.

Sementara Baekhyun bersiap-siap, Kris diajak bergabung diatas meja makan, kebetulan saat Kris tiba keluarga Byun hendak makan siang.

Kris duduk dikursinya dengan gelisah sebab ayah Baekhyun tengah memandangi Kris penuh selidik seolah Kris adalah seorang penjahat.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya tuan Byun Changmin pada Kris.

Kris berdehem sejenak menghilangkan canggung, "3hari tuan."

Changmin merengut, "Berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ayah~ Kris bukan penjahat! Berhenti menginterogasinya!" Seru Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah bersiap dan duduk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Changmin hanya mendesah pasrah, Yoona disebelahnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Ya, maklum, Baekhyun adalah putra bungsu mereka, Changmin selalu waspada pada setiap orang yang mendekati putranya. Kecuali Chanyeol, Changmin memang sangat menyukai Chanyeol.

Ahh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria itu akan panjang umur sebab kita baru saja membahasnya dan kini ia sudah bediri didepan pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan strawberry cheesecake kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Aku membawakan kue buatan eomma." Jelasnya pada Yoona yang saat itu memang membuka pintu untuk Chanyeol.

Yoona lantas menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bergabung meskipun pria jangkung itu menolak, ya tapi Yoona juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura menolak. Wanita paruh baya itu yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara putranya dan Chanyeol mengingat Chanyeol sudah jarang datang berkunjung.

Kini Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya untuk berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun, jika tahu Kris ada dirumah Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol tak mau repot-repot meminta eommanya untuk membuatkan strawberry cheesecake.

Tapi mau mundur pun percuma, bak kata pepatah nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekalian diberi ayam saja biar nikmat!

Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut bergabung dan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berpandangan dengan sengit sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan.

"Chanyeol, kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya tuan Byun diantara dentingan sendok dan garpu.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak ayah, ada apa? Ayah ingin mengajak ku bermain catur?"

Bermain catur sungguh tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Changmin, tapi saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau ikutlah Kris dan Baekhyun jalan-jalan."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sukses dibuat terkesiap akan penuturan Changmin barusan. "Ndee!??!!" Ujar keduanya berbarengan.

"Ayah! Aku ingin berkencan tidak mungkin Chanyeol pergi bersama kami!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, mana sudi dirinya menjadi obat nyambuk untuk KrisBaek.

Changmin hanya menatap keduanya tanpa beban, "Jika kau tidak pergi dengan Chanyeol jangan harap ayah membiarkan mu keluar dari rumah ini barang sejengkal saja." final Changmin.

"Ibu~~" Well, percuma saja Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya karena keputusan Changmin itu tak terbantahkan.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang punggung Kris penuh kesal, mereka sudah tiba dinamsan tower sejak 5menit lalu dengan Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang KrisBaek layaknya bodyguard.

Ingin sekali rasa Chanyeol mendorong Kris dari atas sini, tapi Chanyeol tak mau dipenjara jadi ia hanya bisa membayangkan hal itu saja.

"Mana Jessica?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melihat ke kanan kekiri.

"Jalan saja, nanti juga ketemu." celetuk Kris asal. Baekhyun mengedik'kan bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun tak lama dari itu, Kris tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar merapat dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Ada Jessica." Bisik Kris cepat.

"Mana?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya hendak menolehkan kepalanya mencari keberadaa Jessica namun dengan cepat Kris menahannya.

"Jangan dilihat, dia sedang melihat kita."

"Oh oke."

"Baek, maaf."

Baekhyun tak hanya bisa terdiam membeku kala Kris menjemput bibirnya dalam kecupan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung saja diserang rasa kesal yang tiada tara, pria itu kemudian berbalik tanpa tahu bahwa Kris sedari tadi melirik dirinya melalui ekor matanya.

Baekhyun tersadar kemudian mendorong pelan dada Kris, Baekhyun berdehem canggung seraya melarikan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Chanyeol dimana ya?" Tanya Baekhyun diantara perasaan canggung yang melanda.

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kris berpura-pura mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang, diikuti Kris dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun lelah, ia sudah berkeliling dan tak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun. Akhirnya si mungil itu mengajak Kris pulang karena kelelahan.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat mereka telah sampai diparkiran, ternyata Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping mobil Kris.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya, tetap saja menyebalkan!" Seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak menaruh peduli pada protesan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal kala Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan dirinya.

"Baek, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantar mu, ibu ku tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang." Ujar Kris yang saat itu baru saja sampai diparkiran.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lantas membiarkan Kris pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol lebih banyak berdiam diri dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Bertingkah seolah Baekhyun tidak ada disekitarnya, hingga mereka sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Baek~" Panggilnya pelan dan terkesan canggung. Baekhyun hanya berdehem pelan.

"Aku minta maaf telah membohongi mu tempo hari." Sesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya, berfikir bahwa Chanyeol akan memohon memintanya kembali.

Well, Baekhyun tidak akan perlu berfikir lama jika begitu, ia akan dengan senang hati menerima Chanyeol.

"Kau bahagia berpacaran dengan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun berubah menjadi sidungu yang tak mampu memberi jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapi keterdiaman Baekhyun, "Jika kau memang bahagia dengan si pirang itu, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu mu mulai sekarang."

"Huh?!"

"Mungkin aku terlambat mengatakannya, tapi lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali'kan?" Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian, semoga kau terus bahagia." Ujar Chanyeol lalu mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlalu maninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan masih belum bisa memahami perkataan Chanyeol.

.

.

Memperjuangkan apa yang pantas diperjuangkan adalah wajib hukumnya jika kau tak ingin kehilangan dia yang berharga, tapi ada saatnya lebih baik menyerah jika keadaan tak lagi bisa kau atasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Next??

 **Cangkem :**

Btw py bikin projek satu bulan lagi, coba aja dijamah siapa tau tertarik :D

Tema nya duyung duyung manjahh..wkwkwk :))

Makasih buat foll, fav and riview ;*

 **Theresia341, chie-sa, Noor401, Baekkiyod, sayacantique, kikipanzer, every.mong, Narin.s, baekhyuneew, Park LouisYeol, timsehunnie, Ryu Cho, xiaocii**

 **NB :** Next chap bakalan end!! yeay!!

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


	10. Chapter 10

" **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL** "

 **YAOI AREA**

 **BXB**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FLUFFY**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL , BAEKHYUN AND THE OTHERS**

 **DESCLAIMER : INI CERITA ASLI KARYA SAYA DARI OTAK YANG TIDAK SEBERAPA INI JIKA ADA NAMA TOKOH TEMPAT ATAU KEJADIAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

.

.

.

.

 **ANNOYING** **CHANYEOL**

.

Kris tak tahu apa yang menimpa Baekhyun tadi malam hingga pagi ini si mungil itu terlihat murung dengan kantung mata yang parah. Kris yakin itu berasal dari kurangnya tidur dan juga sedikit tangisan.

"Kris." Baekhyun akhirnya memanggil Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Ya." Sahut Kris.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa menolong mu lagi."

Jelas penuturan Baekhyun itu membuat Kris mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa." Bohong Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ini lebih dari itu." Ujar Kris, terdengar Baekhyun mennghela nafas lelah setelahnya.

"Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia menyerah pada ku." Jelas Baekhyun singkat padat dan jelas. Nah, sekarang Kris jadi menyesal bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Kris tahu Baekhyun baru saja membohonginya. Baekhyun tak mungkin baik-baik saja dengan kantung mata yang sebegitu parahnya.

Kris mencoba menghibur- "Hei tak usah murung begitu, masih banyak yang berharap untuk menjadi kekasih mu, seperti aku misalnya."

"Tidak ada yang seperti Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun lugas.

\- dan gagal.

Kris tak tahu jika cinta Baekhyun bisa sedalam itu untuk Chanyeol, terus berpura-pura bahwa dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan tak juga akan membawanya pada kebersamaan.

Nyatanya Chanyeol sudah menempati seluruh hati Baekhyun hingga tak ada lagi tempat meski hanya untuk singgah.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun meminta untuk mengakhiri kesepakatan mereka dan Kris menyanggupi mau tak mau.

Tapi sebelum itu Kris meminta satu pertolongan lagi dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati telah mengakhiri kesepakatan mereka, si mungil itu pun menyetujuinya.

Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk berpura-pura menangis atau paling tidak bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya tengah patah hati, Baekhyun awalnya tak mengerti sampai Kris melakukan drama lainnya.

Kris membawa Baekhyun kedalam kelas Jessica dan memaksanya untuk melihat Kris dan Jessica makingout.

Baekhyun lebih ke terkejut dibanding sedih, si mungil itu lupa jika ia harus berpura-pura sedih. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut sampai Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri disampingnya pun tak ia sadari.

Setelah bermenit-menit akhirnya ciuman panas itu berhenti juga, Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat untaian tali tipis dari saliva Kris dan Jessica yang menjadi satu sebelum Kris menghapusnya.

"Aku minta maaf Baek, tapi aku tak bisa melupakan Jessica." Ujar Kris kemudian, menatap sejurus kedalam mata Baekhyun berharap si mungil itu bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Huh?"

Sayang Baekhyun terlalu dungu. Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dirinya sama sekali tak diberi tahu Kris harus berkata apa, Baekhyun bingung.

"I..i..itu.. A.. Aku.." Baekhyun terlalu bingung hingga tak tahu harus menggunakan kata yang mana. Matanya juga menjadi perih karena terlalu lama tak berkedip sampai-sampai matanya berair.

Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu Chanyeol juga disana melihat semua yang terjadi sampai Chanyeol tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Kris dengan pukulan brutal barulah Baekhyun sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Jika sekali lagi aku melihat mu mendekati Baekhyun, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini!" Ancam Chanyeol pada Kris yang sudah jatuh tersungkur.

Lalu setelahnya pria jangkung itu menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa keluar dari kelas Jessica. Baekhyun tak banyak membantah kala Chanyeol membawanya ke taman sekolah.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Si dungu Byun itu bahkan tak bisa memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol.

Tentu saja dia tak apa, memangnya Baekhyun harus kenapa?

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah tak apa, aku disini." Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan.

Haruskah Baekhyun menangis sekarang?

Tidak bisa! Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa sedih jadi untuk apa dia menangis?

Alih-alih bersedih karena patah hati, Baekhyun malah tersenyum bahagia karena pelukan Chanyeol. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku sudah membawa mu kedalam situasi ini." Sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, meskipun ia tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengangguk.

 **Disisi lain...**

Kris dan Jessica tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan di taman, dari kejauhan.

"Seharusnya kita mendapat award untuk akting sebagus tadi." Celetuk Jessica menyadarkan Kris.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, "Bukankah kau terlalu pengecut untuk menjadi seorang pria?" Tanya Jessica dengan nada sarkasme nya yang khas.

"Menurut mu begitu?"

Jessica mengedikkan bahunya, "Tentu saja, kau mundur begitu saja hanya karena dia mencintai orang lain." Ujar Jessica tanpa beban, tak pernah berfikir jika Kris akan tersinggung karena kata-katanya.

"Mencintai tak harus memiliki, bukan?" Jessica berdecih mendengarnya.

"Memang, tapi kau bodoh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada." Debat Jessica tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia, jika dia bahagia maka aku pun bahagia." Balas Kris bijaksana. Jessica bisa saja muntah karenanya.

"Kau tau apa definisi omong kosong yang sebenarnya?" Alis Kris terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaan Jessica itu. "Perkataan mu barusan! Tidak ada satupun orang dimuka bumi ini bahagia melihat orang yang dicintai tertawa bersama orang lain." Ujar Jessica tepat sasaran.

Kris tersenyum mafhum, "Kalau begitu aku membahagiakan mu saja, kau kan kekasih ku sekarang." Ujar Kris main-main.

Jessica mendengus lalu merangkul lengan Kris, "Aku selalu menjadi kekasih mu! Kau saja yang mengkhianati aku terus-terusan! Kau harus mentraktir ku untuk menebus itu!" Ujar Jessica disertai senyuman lima jarinya.

Kris lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh seraya mengusak kepala Jessica, "Roger that boss!"

Lalu keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki, kembali menjalani hubungan rumit yang hanya mereka sendiri tahu hubungan seperti apa yang tengah mereka jalani.

Apa yang Jessica memang benar adanya, tapi Kris bisa apa selain merelakan?

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali menjalani aktivitas nya seperti biasanya, tidak ada lagi Kris yang akan menjemputnya. Si mungil itu berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus, walaupun tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol.

Meski dia dan Chanyeol berpelukan kemarin, bukan berarti mereka menjadi kembali dekat. Karena Chanyeol mengatakan dia menyerah pada Baekhyun membuat si mungil itu merasa sungkan mendekatkan diri lagi.

Baekhyun benar tak mengira jika Chanyeol bisa menyerah semudah itu, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol mencintai nya seperti dia mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun fikir Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan Baekhyun, tapi si menyebalkan Chanyeol tetaplah menjadi menyebalkan.

Alih-alih memperjuangkan, pria itu malah menyerah dengan mudahnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya saat bus yang ia naiki sudah berada dihalte sekolahnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun malu jika ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Dengan wajah tertunduk Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak semangat memasuki kelasnya, namun belum sempat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya. Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menerjang Baekhyun dengan hebohnya, Kyungsoo pun sama tapi tak seheboh Luhan.

Kehebohan Luhan itu tidak ada bandingannya!

"Astaga Byun! Dari masa saja kau?!" Pekik Luhan dengan hebohnya, Baekhyun sampai harus menutup telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung karena teriakan Luhan.

Pun membuat Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala Luhan dengan sedikit keras.

"Yaishh!! Tak perlu berteriak!! Aku tidak tuli, bodoh!!" Sentak Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya memberikan cengiran kuda, "Sudahlah jangan bahas telinga mu! Itu tidak penting, ada yang lebih penting dari itu!" Seru Luhan hiperbola.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menjadi penasaran karena ulah Luhan.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan ladeni Luhan. Ayo ikut aku." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakan tidak terima dari Luhan.

Baekhyun dibawa ke kelas Chanyeol yang keadaannya saat itu benar-benar ramai seolah tengah berada dipusat perbelanjaan yang penuh diskon.

Setelah menerobos beberapa siswa akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke sumber munculnya kehebohan diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat melihat seulgi dan Chanyeol dengan sekotak coklat ditangan Seulgi. Baekhyun tentu tak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, Seulgi tengah mengatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Ugh~ Simenyebalkan Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah berubah! Tetap saja menyebalkan!

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti diterjang badai. Baekhyun melihat adegan itu tanpa berkedip, Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun mengerti.

Kenapa? Apakah Chanyeol tak ingin dirinya melihat mereka?

Baiklah! Maka jangan dilihat!

Dengan pemikiran sepihaknya Baekhyun berbalik lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan melihat hal itu, "Tidak lagi!" fikirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi menyesal, "Maaf tapi aku tak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta mu, aku mencintai orang lain." Tolak Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menyakiti perasaan Seulgi.

Tak ingin banyak membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol tak ingin lagi kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

.

 **ANNOYING CHANYEOL**

.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentak'kan kakinya dengan perasaan kesal bukan main, pantas saja Chanyeol menyerah pada dirinya. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah mempunyai Seulgi.

"Dasar Annoying Chanyeol!" Serunya pada angin.

"Berhenti disana sebelum aku bunuh diri!" Itu dia dan teriakannya yang membahana, sama menyebalkannya.

Baekhyun sampai malu dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak! Gara-gara teriakan Chanyeol mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang!

Baekhyun berpura-pura tuli dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"BAEKHYUN AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Baekhyun sudah hampir ratusan kali mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut manis Chanyeol, ia sudah tak terpengaruh lagi.

"Jadilah pacar ku!" Seru Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau menolakku?" Tanya Chanyeol saat tiba tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Si mungil itu masih senang dalam keterdiamannya.

"Fine! Aku pergi!" Ujar Chanyeol jadi ikutan kesal lalu hendak berlalu sebelum mendengar cicitan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau membawakan aku eskrim strawberry." Gumam Baekhyun pelan nyaris tak terdengar hingga Chanyeol harus kembali memastikan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan malah membuat Baekhyun makin kesal, pipinya memerah.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun berujar kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol tapi Pria tampan itu malah tersenyum senang.

"Waaaww.. AKU DITERIMAA!!!!" teriakan itu menggema kesepanjang koridor dan Baekhyun bersumpah wajahnya makin merah saja saat ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat sang empunya berhenti lalu berhadapan dengan si tinggi.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya." Pinta Chanyeol disertai senyuman lima jari.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Pergi sana pada Seulgi!"

Chanyeol merengut, "Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dia, pun aku juga tak memiliki perasaan padanya." Jelas Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun mendengus remeh namun tak memberi protes yang berarti, "Jika sekali lagi kau macam-macam aku akan benar-benar memotong penis mu!" Ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung saja mengangguk semangat tanpa banyak berfikir.

Untuk apa berfikir! Chanyeol tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol yang dasarnya memang mesum segera menarik bibir tipis Baekhyun dalam ciuman, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hisapan-hisapan manis tak terelakan, lidah Chanyeol pun telah berhasil mengabsen isi mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak ingin melepaskannya, tapi nafas sialannya sudah mulai tersendat.

Dengan terpaksa keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena malu. Tersadar jika mereka masih menjadi tontonan teman sekolah mereka.

"I love you Annoying Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

.

.

Setiap orang tak pernah luput dari berbuat kesalahan, yang harus diperhatikan bukanlah kesalahannya melainkan mau atau tidaknya orang itu memperbaiki kesalahannya dan belajar darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

 **Cangkem :**

Yeaay!! Ini udah selesai dong unch.. :))

Enjoy it!!

Ehh btw, py mau tanya sesuatu!

Diantara kalian pernah gak baca ff chanbaek.

Yang Chanyeolnya itu pembunuh bayaran kalo gak salah, lawan mainnya Ashley greene (yang main Twillight) Kai, mereka bertiga pembunuh bayaran, Ashley ini berperan jadi kakaknya kai

Jadi Baekhyun ini anaknya salah seorang target mereka karena kasian Ashley ini ngangkat Baekhyun jadi anaknya walaupun Chanyeol gak setuju saat itu.

And because this and that Baekhyun taulah kebenaran itu dia gak mau lagi tinggal sama mereka jadi Baekhyun milih tinggal sama orang lain yang saat itu mantan kekasih emaknya Baekhyun wkwkwk

Baekhyun disuruh implan payudara dong, disuruh kayak ceweklah.

Pokoknya ceritanya seru abis, tapi py lupa judulnya apa! Kalian ada yang tau?

Kalo tau kasih tau py yaa sekalian sama authornya siapa!

 **NB :**

 **Big thanks to fav, foll and riview ;***

 **LyWoo, Gyuu, Chanbaekismyown, chansdick, korocbhs6104, park chan2, Asayakano, ChanBaek09, Theresia341, Park LouisYeol, KimAyrra99, Lastrie964, chie-sa, timsehunnie, n3208007**

 **IG : Pychanbaek**

Ngobrol kuy siapa tau kalian bisa ngilangin virus itu dan memunculkan ide;))


End file.
